User blog:Kidencore/TDWI: Ep 4
Nevermore Recaps Last time on total drama are contestants played a game of hide and seek. There were good hiding spots and then some not so good, are resident love struck contestant Des tried to win Dani heart. In the end his crush on landed him the flush of shame. Plot Alaura: I can't believe we won two challenges in a row! Scott: I know we are like unstoppable. Jo: I hope we didn't jinx it. Xav: Jo I'm sure it's fine. Confessional: Xav: I seriously believe we are unbeatable. (A knock at the spa hotel's door can be heard) Cam: It's a note. Xav: What does it say? Sy: “first part of the challenge find 7 pieces”. Scott: Pieces of what? Sy: It doesn't say Xav: Guys lets go look in Chris' buggy over there Annie: So you guys got a note too. Xav: Yep Yazzy: Look over there! Katie: I see two chest! Scott: One for both teams! Confessional: Dani: What is with all the chest this season? Alaura: Let's open them. (Both teams open their chest) Dani: Another note. Xav: We got another note too. Dani: What yours say? Xav: “Do it yourself challenge, dead donkeys are tricky”. Sy: What is that supposed to mean? Dani: I think it means todays challenge is a do it yourself challenge and since it mentions “dead donkeys” which means Alejandro will most likely try to stop us. Confessional: Sy: Dani is very smart.......... she has to go. Yazzy: I think there is more on the back. Dani: “Each team will split into two groups, and must find seven pieces in several chest in the woods. Some chest contains have 1 or 2 of the 7 pieces in them. The last part of the challenge is fix on the totem pole”. Cam: Ok group 1 is Me, Xav, Alaura, and Scott. Group 2 is Lizzy, Jo, and Syler. Dani: I'll be in group 1. Annie: Me too. Yazzy: As will I. Jake: So me and Katie will group 2. Katie: Sounds good to me. Dani: The other teams groups have already left! Annie: Let's go! Cam: Guys I found a chest! Scott: Open it! Cam: OK Xav: Look a piece and a note. Alaura: It says the next piece is north west from here. Sy: Ugh We passed the tree two times already! Jo: Look over there the chest! (Lizzy runs to open but she is hit with a barrage of leeches) Alejandro: Not if I can help it! Jo: What was that for? Alejandro: It is my duty to stop you. Sy: Jo take Lizzy to Chief’s infirmary. Jo: Ok and what are you gonna do? Sy: I'm gonna hold off Al. (Jo takes Lizzy and leaves) Confessional: Sy: I needed to make sure no one was around. Sy: Alejandro I want to make a deal with you Alejandro: What kind of deal? Sy: Help us win and if I happen to win this season, I'll split the prize with you. Alejandro: hummmmm deal. Sy: Good. Alejandro: Your chest are located over there. Sy: Thank you. Jake: I found a chest with 2 pieces! Katie: So did I! Jake: Lets find the others Katie: OK (Katie is limping) Jake: What happened? Katie: I hurt myself Jake: Here get on my back and I’ll piggyback you all the way there. Katie: Jake you don't have to. Jake: I know, but I want to. Confessional: Katie: OMG (blushes) Cam: Look it's Jo and Lizzy. Scott: How di..... what happen to Lizzy? Jo: Alejandro shot her with leeches. Scott: Ouch Xav: How many pieces do you have? Jo: Only 1 and you guys? Xav: Only 1. Cam: So only 5 left. Sy: I have them all right here. Jo: What about Alejandro? Sy: He won't be a problem. Cam: Let's get to the totem pole. Jo: Take Lizzy to the infirmary. Cam: Ok good , the five us can handle this. Jake: We made it to the totem pole. Katie: The posters are already started on their puzzles. Jake: You stay here and I'll go find the others. Annie: We have three pieces, Dani: Good lets find Jake and Katie and see how pieces they have. Alejandro: Whats the hurry ladies? (Alejandro takes off his shirt) Dani: I can't look away. Annie: I can't help to look. Yazzy: Awesome (Jake sees them) Jake: Oh no! Alejandro got them. (Jake run to Annie and takes the pieces from her) Katie: Your back. Jake: Yeah I got the pieces but the others are caught in Alejandro's trap. Katie: Let's get started. Sy: Hurry it up! Xav: I doing the best I can and puzzles aren't my thing. Sy: Well try harder. Cam: He's doing the best he can, so I suggest you worry about keeping up your end. Jake: What if this isn't a puzzle but an order of sequence. Katie: You could be right. Jake: This goes here and that there. (The totem pole glows) Jake: We did it! Katie: We did (Katie and Jake kiss) Jake: woah. Chris: The Ranters win for the first time. Posters you got 3 hours to decide who goes home. Alejandro: My work here is done. (buts his shirt back on and leaves) Dani: Wait did we just.... Yazzy: I'm afraid we did. Alaura: I 'm gonna go see the ducks at the pond I’ll be back. Cam: Ok be back for elimination. Alaura: Ok. (Alaura walks into the woods and she notices something) Alejandro: We had a deal! Sy: We lost deals over! Alaura: (Gasp) Confessional: Alaura: Sy cheated. I need to tell the others (Syler walks over to the cabin) Sy: Hey guys. Alaura: Cheater! Sy: Excuse me. Alaura: I saw you talking to Alejandro about a deal you had with him Cam: See you at elimination Sy. Confessional: Sy: Alaura thinks she won lol. (Syler enters the girls loser cabin) Sy: Guys I need to talk to you. Where is Alaura? Scott: She went with Xav to walk Lizzy back here. Sy: Good. She's not who she appears to be. Jo: Why should we believe you? Sy: Because ….....woah! (Syler fake trips onto Alaura's stuff) Sy: Perfect. GUYS LOOK! Cam: Is that an elimination chart. Scott: She fooled us, (Alaura enters with Lizzy and Xav) Alaura: Look who is feeling better Jo: You can drop the nice girl act. Scott: We seen your elimination chart. (Xav and Lizzy stare at Alaura) Cam: Alaura I don't know what to say but see you at elimination. Sy: Yeah. (Sy winks at Alaura) Alaura: (Sigh) (At the campfire) Chris: The following players are safe Lizzy, Xav, Cam, and Jo. The final marshmallow goes to.... (Syler and Alaura glare each other) SYLER!!! Alaura: Noooooooooo! Chris: Down the flush she goes. (Alaura is flushed) Eliminations 14th: Matt 13th: Des Appearance Annie (4/4) Cam (4/4) Dani (4/4) Jake (4/4) Jo (4/4) Katie (4/4) Lizzy (4/4) Scott (4/4) Syler (4/4) Xavier (4/4) Yazzy (4/4) Alaura (4/4) Des (3/4) Matt (2/4) Category:Blog posts